On Her Own
by tazpwrs
Summary: Sixteen years ago the Z Fighters gave their lives fighting an evil army. Now a girl named Pan Satan who doesn't even know her fathers name sets out in search of the Turtle Hermit. This is her story from her training to her fight with her fathers killer.
1. Sacrifice

**A/N:** I was going to wait to finish For What It's Worth before starting this but I couldn't get it out of my head. Anyway, this story will be primarily about Pan but there will be some G/V here and there. The Prologue, which you are about to read is nothing but G/V actually...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.

**On Her Own**

**Prologue  
**

The darkness was overwhelming. Not the darkness of the night, no, the darkness in his heart.

Gohan son stood in front of the small house staring into the night. They were gone. All of them. Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Mr. Buu, Eighteen, Goten and Trunks; all gone. Even his father, Goku, the earths greatest hero, was killed by that army of monsters. Krillin lay at Dende's Lookout, barely clinging to life. These creatures employed a venom that made the wounds they inflicted impervious to Namekian magic, including the Dragonballs. Gohan clenched his fists at the memory of Porunga telling them he was unable to revive the others.

Gohan could sense them coming. Hundreds upon hundreds of them. The weakest was as strong as Vegeta had been as a Super Saiyan Two and the strongest was as powerful as his father had been as a Super Saiyan Three. On their own Gohan could easily destroy any one of them but defeating all of them at once was beyond even his ultimate form that Elder Kai had unlocked. If the other saiyans were still alive they might have stood a chance but alone he would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers in a matter of moments.

The tall warrior felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to breathe in the smell of her perfume.

"Please don't go." whispered the girl into his back.

Gohan felt the words stab at his heart. He turned around to face the raven haired beauty behind him. He took her hands into his own. "Videl I have to."

She shook her head violently. "No you don't!" she said with tears in her eyes.

He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her lips to his. After a moment he pulled away. She sighed and laid her head against his muscular chest.

"You're going to die aren't you?" she whispered.

He stiffened for a moment before he began to gently stroke her hair. "Yes." he whispered back.

She began to weep silently. Each sob sent waves of pain radiating through the warriors body. He closed his eyes and pulled her tight against him. "I'm so sorry Videl." he gently murmured into her hair.

"Please don't leave me." she sobbed back.

"I have to." he choked back through his own tears.

"Why?"

Gohan swallowed. "After my father came back he told me that he knew he wouldn't survive the Cell Games. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just knew he wasn't coming home from that fight. I asked him how he could do it. How he could leave my mother and me knowing he wasn't coming back, especially knowing she was pregnant." he paused to collect himself. He swallowed against his rising emotion. "He placed his hand on my shoulder, looked me in the eye and smiled. 'One day' he said, 'One day you'll have your own family son and you'll love them so much that you'd give your own life a thousand times just to save them one second of pain.' I understand what he meant now. I know what my father must have gone through before the Cell Games." he gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I love you so much Videl. My death is worth it if I can save you two." Videl was sobbing so hard she failed to notice the last word. Gohan kissed her lightly on top of her head. "You are my family Videl. I just wish I had longer to be with you." he kissed her hair again.

She struggled to stop weeping. "I-it wasn't long enough!" she cried. "We hadn't even told them we were together yet. It wasn't long enough!" she screamed.

Gohan winced from the pain in her voice. "I know." he whispered. "Once I'm gone I want you to look in the box under my bed. I want both of you to have whats inside."

This time she noticed. She pulled back to look into his dark eyes. "Both of us?" she questioned.

He smiled before pulling her tight against him and kissing her passionately. "I can't beat them." he admitted. "But I can delay them for awhile. I've created a modified version of the Mafuba used to contain King Piccolo. I'm not sure how long it can hold something with their power though. Maybe a year maybe a hundred years. All I know is that they will come back and when they do they'll want revenge. I'll be long gone by then so they'll settle on the next best thing, the last saiyan, my daughter."

Videl's head snapped up and her eyes grew round. "You mean that I'm...I'm..."

He smiled sadly and nodded. "I don't know how but I know it's a girl. I'm sorry I won't be there for her, for you. You can't let anyone know she's mine."

"But why?" asked Videl confused.

"I don't want her childhood to be like mine. From the time I was born I was expected to fill my father's shoes. My mother, Master Roshi, Bulma, they would do the same to her. Not on purpose but still... And when they do come back it will make it that much harder for them to find her." He looked at Videl with tears in his eyes. "Keep her safe." his voice broke. "Make sure she knows that her daddy's a hero."

Videl placed a hand over her mouth and nodded as tears streamed down her face. "I will." she whispered.

He smiled, leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Goodbye." he whispered before taking of into the sky.

Videl stumbled into the dark house, Chi-Chi was staying on the Lookout with everyone that was left. She didn't even turn on a light as she stumbled into Gohan's room. Outside she heard rain began to fall on the roof. She fell to her knees and pulled a large trunk from under Gohan's bed. With shaking hands she opened it. She dumped it onto the bed so that what was on bottom now sat on top and began to look through his things. _My things_ she corrected herself mentally.

At the top sat a small sword and the Power Pole that Goku had left to him when he died. On top of that was a suit of saiyan battle armor. She gently placed these to the side to see what was next. She found a cape like the one Piccolo had worn only much smaller and folded neatly on top of that was an orange gi. The same one he had worn when he fought Buu. She swallowed as she remembered him walking up behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled through her tears at the memory and buried her face in the outfit. It still smelled like him. She gently placed it aside and looked at another box sitting on the bed.

She opened it up to see it contained very little. A leather bound book with _Gohan's Diary_ written on the front, an envelope addressed _Pan_ and a small black box. If she thought her hands were shaking before now they were quaking. She gently picked up the box opened it and dumped the contents into her hand. It was a dark silver ring with a beautiful diamond set on top. Not to large but not to small, it was perfect. She picked up the note lying next to it and read it before bursting into tears.

_Dear Videl,_

_This ring is made from Kacheen, the strongest metal in the universe. I asked Kabito Kai to help me out. I wanted the strongest metal for it because it's as close as I can get to showing you how strong my love is for you. Just know that as long as you wear this ring I will be with you no matter how far away I am. I love you Videl and I look foreword to spending forever with you._

_ Love forever,_

_ Gohan_

She looked down at the ring. Engraved on the inside of the band where the words _'You are never alone'._ She slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at it for a moment before throwing her head back and screaming out one word, her voice mingling with the sound of thunder.

"GOHAN!"

* * *

**A/N:** A few quick things.

First an apology to Crazy Hyper Lady. Sorry I didnt ask you to beta this but I wanted it to be a surprise!

Secondly, I can do this story by myself but I'd rather have some help. If anyone would be interested in co-authoring this it would be amazing! If you are interested just say so in a review or send me a PM. I'll read some of your other stuff and then let you know.

Also on that note, the rest of the story will not be angsty. I want the story to be long, at least thirty chapters, and humorous up until Pan meets the main bad guys. I want it to be very similar to Dragonball, lighthearted kinda goofy with some seriousness thrown in occasionally.

Well as always reviews are appreciated.


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any portion of the Dragonball meta-verse.

**On Her Own**

**Chapter Two:**

**New Friends**

_Sixteen Years Later...._

"Pan!" Videl called as she searched the large mansion for her daughter. "Pan Satan where are you?!" she screamed.

A door on the left opened and her daughters head popped out.

"Hey mom! Me and Gramps were just doing some training. So, what's up?"

Videl's eyed narrowed and she placed her hands on her hip as her foot tapped angrily. "What's up? _What's Up?! _Do you realize what time it is?" she yelled.

Pan just shrugged.

Videl's face turned an incredible shade of red. "This is why I bought you an alarm clock!"

Pan began to rub the back of her head nervously. "Oops! Well, I kinda, accidentally, broke it when I hit the snooze button!" she said laughing.

Videl anger faltered in the face of the familiar gesture. No one could say Pan was not Videl Satan's daughter, the resemblance was unmistakable but to Videl she would always see her father in her. Not just in looks but in her mannerisms as well. Its amazing that having never met her father she could be _so _much like him.

Videl sighed. "You have to be at your new school in half an hour Pan."

Pan's eyes widened and her laughter cut off. "WHAT!? Its already seven-thirty! Oh man I'm gunna be late again! Oh man, oh man oh man!"

She rushed back into the training room still chanting and gave her now balding grandfather a peck on the cheek. "Sorry Gramps, I gotta go! Maybe you can work with me some after school."

Hercule waved at her as she ran out. "Bye sweetie! Try not to get kicked out of this one!" he called after her.

For as much as Pan was like her father she had inherited her mother's temper. Or maybe it was her paternal grand mother's temper. Videl couldn't be sure.

Ten minutes later Pan came sprinting down the stairs in her typical blue jeans and yellow shirt with the word 'Fight' emblazoned across the chest.

"Bye Mom!" she called as she rushed out the door.

Videl sighed again. Sadly, she had inherited her father's sense of time.

* * *

Pan was running down the streets of West City as fast as she could. _'Man the first day at a new school and I'm already late!'_

It wasn't her fault that she got kicked out of Orange Star High. The guy had been asking for it. _'No one insults my mother and gets away with it!'_ Just thinking about it made her angry which caused her to run all the faster.

Ever since she was little whenever Pan became angry she was able to do things she shouldn't be able to; Run faster; jump higher; hit harder; and not just a little bit harder, no! As in she accidentally knocked that kid through a wall, hard.

The other kids had teased her about it calling her a freak, an alien. She sighed. Sad thing was she couldn't say she wasn't, because the truth was she didn't know. Her father could have been an alien for all she knew. Pan snorted. That would be just her luck to have an alien for a father. Sadly, no one knew _who_ her father was.

No one except her mother that it, and no matter how many times Pan begged her for information the answer was always the same. "I'm sorry Pan but I can't tell you. You'll understand one day." Another burst of anger, causing people on the street to whip their heads around at the blur that shot by.

At her speed Pan reached the school with fifteen minutes to spar. She took several calming breaths. She wasn't winded but she didn't want to walk into the school angry, that was just asking for trouble. She brushed her hair out of her face. She really ought to invest in a headband. Or maybe a bandana. Hmm, a bandana. That had promise.

Shaking her head clear of idle thoughts she mounted the steps to West City High along with several hundred other students rushing to class. Once in side she followed the signs on the ceiling to the office.

The receptionist was a kind looking elderly lady. "How can I help you sweetie?" she asked with a smile.

Pan smiled back nervously. "Hi. Uhh, I'm Pan Satan, I'm new here and-"

The lady cut her off, "You need your schedule?"

Pan just nodded.

The woman smiled again. "No worries deary! Here it is right here. Your first class is in 303. Third story, first hallway. You cant miss it."

Pan bowed respectfully. "Thank you ma'am." she said as she opened the door.

The woman eyes got wide as she seemed to realize something. "Satan? You don't happen to be the granddaughter of-"

Pan shut the door, pretending she had not heard the woman. She hated it when people knew who she was. They all knew her grandpa for being the longest reigning World Martial Arts Champion as well as being the man who "defeated Cell". Pan snorted. She had seen those videos of Cell and she had fought with her gramps and there was no way he beat that creature. People sure were thick.

Of course everyone knew her mother as well. She had been a champion of the first ever junior division of the World Martial Arts Tournament but was known mainly for her work as a crime fighter along with the Great Saiyaman. Pan's face darkened. And for the whole scandal about her getting pregnant with some mystery man's child.

She shook her head again. "Happy thoughts, Pan. Happy thoughts." she murmured as she reached the door to her first class.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

An older man with Buddy Holly style glasses answered the door.

"Ahh, you must be Miss Satan, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Pan answered.

"Well come in, come in!" he ushered her inside. "Everyone if I can have your attention please. I would like to introduce Miss Pan Satan." Everyone began to whisper. "Pan here scored perfect on her entry exams. You could all learn from her example." Pan blushed. She was very proud of her intelligence, her mother had let slip once that she had inherited her father's brains and every time she had a chance to use her intellect it made her feel somehow close to the man she had never known.

He now turned to Pan. "You may sit wherever you like." he said with a gesture to the class.

Pan looked out across the stadium seating. The place was set up almost just like OSH. A blue haired girl a couple of rows from the back waved to her. "Hey! You can sit here!" she called gesturing to the empty chair next to her.

Pan smiled gratefully. She made her way up to the empty seat. A dark headed boy about halfway up coughed "Nerd!" and stuck his foot at the last second to try to trip her. Pan saw the foot and altered her step just slightly and stomped on the boys ankle.

He let out a howl like a wounded dog.

Pan forced her face into a look of concern. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see your foot there! Clumsy me!" Smirking internally she continued up to her seat.

As she sat down the blue-haired girl leaned over. "Nice one! I couldn't have done it better myself!"

Pan smiled. "Thanks. I'm Pan by the way." she said extending her hand to the girl.

The girl took it gladly. "I'm Bulla, Bulla Briefs."

Pan's eyes widened slightly. "Are you really?"

She just smiled. "Yup." She winked. "Us daughters of celebrities have to stick together."

Pan smiled. Finally someone who wouldn't make a big deal about who her mother and grandfather were.

The blonde boy on Bulla right cleared his throat. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" he questioned.

Bulla rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, this lughead is Protractor."

Pan barely contained a laugh. "Really?"

The boy glared daggers at Bulla who just smiled sweetly. "Haha, you're hilarious." he turned his attention to Pan. "The names Bic." Pan opened her mouth but he cut her off, "Yes like the pen. Hence Bulla's little joke." he threw her a dirty look. "My entire family is named after school equipment. Bulla has made it into a bit of a running gag to call me by the wrong name."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ruler." Pan said causing Bulla to burst out laughing.

"Miss Satan I realize it's your first day but if you don't quit talking I'll be forced to give you detention! Same for you Miss Briefs and Mr. Pencil."

"Yes sir!" they squeaked in unison as Pan ducked behind her book.

Pan was happy to learn as she left first period that she would be sharing all of her classes with Bulla and all but one with Bic. She didn't have much of a chance to talk as she tried to get settled into her classes though. The lessons themselves were quite easy in her opinion, she was having some difficulty adjusting to the teachers though.

Whereas at OSH the students had simply stayed in one room and the teachers had come to them, here each teacher had their own classroom. Pan found it rather odd having to travel to her locker between classes and get her books and then find her next class. But luckily Bulla and Bic stayed with her and guided her through the labyrinth of hallways.

They didn't get much of a chance to talk until lunch however.

"So, Pan why have you guys moved out here to west city? I mean I thought you guys lived over in Satan City since it was named after your granddad and all." asked Bulla curiously.

Pan nodded her head. "We did. Well, technically the manor in Satan city is my Gramps primary residence while the one here is Mom's and mine but we stayed with him most of my life anyway."

"So why move down here now?" asked Bic as he flipped his long blonde hair from his face.

Pan blushed. "Well," she said scratching the back of her head, "I kinda got kicked out of OSH."

Bulla and Bic looked at her in shock for a moment. "What for?" they asked together.

Pan blushed even darker and ducked her head mumbling something unintelligible.

"What?" said Bulla confused.

"I kinda punched a kid." she said.

"So? I've hit tons of people and the worst I ever got was three weeks in-school detention." said Bic.

"Yeah but I bet you never punched any of them through the biology lab wall did you?"

Both teens eyes widened. They exchanged looks before bursting into fits of hysterical laughter.

"Y-you p-p-punched a guy through a w-w-wall?!" Bulla managed to choke out after several minutes.

Pan just nodded causing the other two to hunch over holding there sides.

"Oh that's awesome Pan! I guess you got a little of your Gramps strength, huh?" said Bic

Pan scratched her head. "Yeah, I guess so…" Although she had never seen her Grandfather hit someone with enough force to knock them through a concrete wall reinforced with steel, if it kept them from thinking she was a freak she wouldn't tell them that.

As they sat down at the lunch table all three pulled lunch capsules from their pockets. While Bulla and Pan could eat pretty much anything (I wonder why?) even they had difficulty choking down the slop the cafeteria called food.

Pan was the first to pop open her capsule causing the others to stare at her in shock when they saw the massive amount of food that she had brought.

"Oh my God. This is it." said Bic in a dramatic voice.

"What?" asked Pan confused. She was used to people reacting strangely to her large appetite but this was definitely a first.

"Kami help us it's a cold day down below!" he said.

Pan looked at Bulla for an explanation but the other girl was to busy glaring daggers at the boy. If looks could kill poor Bic would be as dead as a doornail.

"Umm, what?" she questioned when Bic stared at her in shock and Bulla glared.

"Bic has always said since we were kids that the day he met someone who could eat anywhere close to as much as I do it must mean that hell had frozen over."

"Oh. So I guess you eat a lot? But probably not this much, huh?" said the slightly embarrassed raven-haired girl.

Bulla laughed (her mood swings could be kinda scary) as she pressed the button on her own capsule revealing a lunch that was even bigger than Pans! Granted it wasn't by much but it was still absolutely amazing!

Pan's eyes bugged out. She had never met anyone who could eat as much as she could. Hercule had told her that his best friend had been able to eat even more than she could before he died but she thought he was only making that up to try make her feel better.

She was interested though and had asked him to tell her more about his friend. He had been just about to tell her when her mother had heard what they were talking about and grabbed her father by the ear and pulled him into another room. What had been said Pan still didn't know but when he came back he would suddenly fain deafness if she tried to question him about this Buu person.

That's something that always bugged Pan about her mother. There were some things she would gladly talk to her daughter about, even the death of her mother, Pan's grandmother, which Mr. Satan said she hadn't been able to do for a very long time, but there were other subjects on which her mother was stubbornly silent.

Pan had heard all about her mother's childhood and of course she knew everything that had happened since she had been born but Videl's teenage years were all but a mystery to the young Satan girl. Any mention of the time between fifteen and twenty and Videl's face would immediately lose all expression as it always does when she is burying her emotions. All Pan knew was that she had fought crime alongside the Great Saiyaman for a time before she 'retired' and allowed herself to be replaced by the Great Saiyagirl* for a time. Of course that had only lasted about a year before the Great Saiyateam had mysteriously vanished. Her mother had resumed her role as protector of the city when that happened. Sad thing was the only reason Pan knew that much was from watching old news recordings.

"Wow." was all the granddaughter of Satan could get out.

Bulla laughed again. "Yeah it's not everyday I meet someone who can match my apatite. Guess it's the same for you, huh?"

"You got that right." said Pan, finally recovering from her shock.

Bic just shook his head. "It's amazing how you two can eat all that and still look absolutely amazing! All that food and you don't gain a pound. My mom would kill to be able to do that."

The girls just laughed.

"Yeah, I got my dad's stomach. Mom says he could eat half again as much as I can!" laughed Bulla. "What about you Pan? Where'd you get that big ol' stomach?"

Pan shrugged. "No idea. My mom eats pretty normal and Gramps has a big appetite but only a normal big."

"What about your dad?" questioned Bic and as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could have them back. Pan's eyes clouded with sadness. Bulla ached to slap the boy. Everyone in the world knew about Mr. Satan bastard granddaughter. It was one of the biggest scandals of all time. Even worse than that politician guy who 'did not have sexual relations' or whatever.

"So what do you guys say you come over to my place after school today?" asked Bulla trying to get the conversation away from Pan's father, for which Bic was thankful.

Whether it worked or not was debatable. The look of sadness stayed in Pan's eyes but she spoke her agreement rather enthusiastically. It wasn't everyday you got to go to Capsule Corporation after all, even if your family was famous.

Bic quickly spoke his compliance as well. And with that the three began to eat their lunch. Or in the case of Pan and Bulla, decimate it.

A few hours later and Bulla and Bic were staring at the clock.

Pan however was listening to the teacher avidly. History was on of her favorite subjects and they were discussing something she had never learned today. The Ox Kingdom.

They had gone over it at OSH but her mother had made her miss that day to travel with her to another town to buy some stuff.

"The current ruler of this kingdom, Ox-King, has one daughter, Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was a semi-finalist in the 23 World Martial Arts Tournament, she lost to Son Goku who would go on to win the tournament as well as to marry Chi-Chi that same day. The two had two sons whose names are unknown."

And then to delight of everyone but Pan the bell rang.

"What a bore-fest." stated Bulla as they walked down the street towards Capsule Corp a few minutes later.

"I thought it was very interesting." stated Pan.

Bulla and Bic just shook their heads. "Give me science any day." said Bulla.

"And gym is the only thing I care about."

The three chatted idly as they entered the large yellow building of Capsule Corp. Pan kept glancing around in wonder but Bulla and Bic had both seen it many times and took all the sights in stride.

"Mom I'm home and I brought Bic with me. And also a new girl I'd like you to meet." called Bulla as they entered the living quarters.

Pan was still looking around with wide eyes when Bulma Briefs walked in.

"You mean you actually made a new friend?" said Bulma as she entered the room some new invention in hand as she tinkered on it. Then she caught sight of Pan and her fingers went slack causing the contraption to fall from her hands.

"Oh my God." she whispered.

* * *

* I chose Saiyagirl instead of Saiyaman Two because that is a stupid super hero name.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! I'll try to have the next one done sooner. But, for any of you reading my other stories, I am going to update **The Price of a Life** next and then **For What It's Worth** before I do the next chapter here. Hopefully my creative juices will keep flowing and this will all happen pretty quick but you never know.

Until next time, stay in school, don't drugs, review, and stay away from clowns. They are creepy.

But especially REVIEW!!!!! Please?


End file.
